Prince of Pirates
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: He's already has a strong team. So, why not just bring a long a blonde assassin? Rated T for slight goriness and language
1. Blonde Assassin

So what if, Lucy was an assassin and Natsu was a pirate?

Would be pretty cool huh? Well, I'm about to write that shit down!

Anyway here we go! (Side note: May be a little gory and Loke might slightly be OOC. I'll also try to make it as realistic as possible!)

XOXOXO

"So he thinks he can run, huh?" A blonde girl questioned her self as she watched her 'client' run. The orange-haired male behind her scoffed, "I can't believe is that you _let_ him run in the first place, Lucy." The blonde glanced behind her.

"Can't I have a tiny bit of fun?" Lucy asked with a slight grin. The man chuckled, "I guess so," he said as he kneeled at the end of the building, "But you better catch him quick." Lucy noted his tense voice and rose and slender eyebrow.

"He's heading towards the police station,"

She made a chocking sound and quickly jumped off the building. Her eyes scanned the surroundings for a place to grab on to. As she spotted a lamppost she quickly made sure her gloves were on and grabbed it. After her semi-safe landing, she chased after the man.

But he was fast for one thing.

That's all she would give him.

She groaned as she watched the man make _another_ sharp turn. "Oh c'mon! Can't you just give yourself up!?" She yelled with huge amount of annoyance tied between her voice. The man must've gotten surprised by her voice, since he hit a wall. "Wow~ he must've been surprised," she confirmed.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she walked towards the man who tried to get up. She stepped on his chest, causing him to look at her as well as stay on the ground. "Y-you're a-a-a-" "Woman?" She interrupted.

The man gulped and nodded as he slowly tried to make her trip by pulling her leg. Seeing this, Lucy pressed her foot on to his chest harder. Causing his hand to retract. She must've stepped hard because a bit of blood began to flow from his mouth.

"Funny huh? Your about to die in the hands of a woman,"

Not waiting for his reaction she drove her katana in to his chest.

She watched as his crimson blood was soaked up by his white shirt. His face slowly drained of it's colour as Lucy began to press the katana deeper. It was obvious that the man was trying to stay alive by keeping eye contact with her. "Y-your…a-a-a m-mon…" his sentence trailed off as he died.

Lucy pulled the katana out with a deep frown plastered on her face. She pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned the crimson liquid off of the blade. "Monster, huh?" she questioned herself as she walked away from the scene.

Lucy made her way into an alleyway to change out of her bloody clothes. She's a girl, she _always_ has extra. When she finished she threw her bloody clothes onto a barrel and shoved her katana into a hockey bag.

Looking at her clothes, she pulled out a lighter and lit her clothes on fire.

She knew that most policemen would assume that the clothes on the barrel would be lit on fire to keep warm. It was probably general knowledge to her that some homeless people would light their clothes on fire to keep warm at nights.

Also many of the people in this area was homeless, so many fires we're lit around this area. And another perk of it was that all the evidence/DNA would be turned into ash.

After the clothes burnt she propped on some new gloves dropped a key. A golden key with the Zodiac symbol of the lion engraved on it. "Just so they know it's their 'best friend' again." She giggled.

Lucy smirked to herself as she walked out of the alley way with her katana in a hockey bag. Just for good measure she bought some hockey equipment to cover the katana. And in addition, the tip of the katana looked like a skate. She shifted the hockey bag on her shoulders and looked around.

"Yo! Lucy!" She turned around as she heard the voice of her orange-haired partner. He obviously looked pretty pissed as he walked towards her with that fake 'heartwarming smile.' But she knew him _way_ to well.

He walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders. He had such a strong grip that he practically crushed her in his arms. "H-Hey! Str-strong grip y-you've got," Lucy said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh really?" She sent him a blank look as she could basically see the sarcasm. "What happened that you had to crush me?" She asked as she got out of his grip.

Loke let out a dark chuckle, "Well let's review, shall we?" he questioned with so much mock that it could hit Lucy in the face. In response, she raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, "As you know, I have to make sure you don't get caught and to clean up your little messes," He glanced towards Lucy, "Anyway, this time you just _had_ to let him run."

She watched as he flung his arms out to emphasize the topic. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think that you may be mental," She huffed. Loke's head snapped towards her so fast she thought it would snap.

"Me? Mental?" Lucy nodded. Loke stared at her for a moment before laughing and slinging his arm over her again. "Wait tell you see how many police are out there," He whispered as Lucy's eyes widened. "He called the police," she whisper-shouted back.

Loke nodded. "Well gues we'll have to act casual," She said.

He immediately grabbed Lucy's hand and started leading her through the crowd of people. She kept a sharp eye to see the police. And Loke on the other hand had kept a casual face to look casual.

"Excuse me?"

They both felt a hand touch their shoulder. Turning around they found a police man. He looked kind but had a neutral smile plastered on his face. "If you don't mind, can we take a look at your hockey bag?" He said pointing towards it on Lucy's shoulder.

They both smiled. "Of course," Lucy said as she began to remove the bag from her shoulder. Loke sent a side glance towards the other police man who were watching their expressions. He kept a neutral face as he watched the Police man search their bag.

"Thank you, ma'am," The police man said, "Have fun at your hockey game." The police man sent a warm smile and leaned towards Lucy for a moment. "The next exit is a block away. Tell the boss I'm on my way," he smiled one last time before walking off.

"I never knew Jellal became a police man," Lucy stated as she walked towards the exit. "With that man, you never know," Loke sighed as he rubbed his template.

XOXOXO

"So she killed someone else, again?"

"Aye sir,"

"She's going to be the death of me," The pink-haired man sighed and ran a hand through his pink locks. He was known as the Prince of Pirates. Why, you may ask?

Well he was incredibly skilled in the weapons and shooting area. And what was even better was that he never lost a fight. Not even to his father, the so called King of Pirates.

His father was the legendary captain of the Fairy Tail ship. But because of his foolish decision to face the man known as E.N.D head on, and without back up if I may mention, cost him his life.

So the ship has been passed on towards his son,

Natsu Dragneel.

The man who was most noticeable by his untruly pink hair, and weaponry skills.

He currently was on his boat, trying to figure out the assassin's next target. By now it was obvious that the she has been killing people who used to work for him. So it's only natural for her to climb her way up to the top.

"But I'll give her hell before she makes it," Natsu mumbled as he watched the police make their search from a rooftop. "How are you so sure it's a girl?" His 'friend,' Gray asked as he raised a raven eyebrow towards his 'friend.'

"Intuition," He shrugged as he shifted his gaze back to the police.

Meanwhile, Gray was left to gawk at his statement. "YOU CAN'T JUST GUESS LIKE THAT!" He argued as his fist connected with Natsu's head. He clutched his head as he glared towards the raven-haired man. "YES I CAN, ICE PRINCESS!" He yelled springing on to his feet. They both began cussing at each other as they glared daggers.

 _ ***Click**_ _ **!***_

The top floor door clicked open. They both saw a man with an angered look on his face walk towards them. "It's late at night wha-," The man paused for a moment before staring at them with a horrified look, "Y-your both f-from f-fairy t-t-tail," Then suddenly he aimed a gun between Natsu's eyes. "WHY ME?!"

Gray walked closer to the man, "Hey, take a breather," he said trying to calm the man down. The man's hand trembled as he heard Gray's words. He shook his head and kept the gun in-between Natsu's eyes. "No he deserves to di-"

Natsu stared at the man with his eyes wide.

Gray had shot the man right through the head.

And the barrel of his gun was right in between Natsu's eyes.

"You trying to shoot me too?" Natsu questioned as he rose an eyebrow. Gray chuckled, " _I_ wouldn't mind doing it," he joked before tucking the gun back into his pocket. "But apparently _some_ people _actually_ like you," Natsu gawked, "Who wouldn't?"

"I know for sure I don't," A voice came behind them.

Turning around they found a man with orange hair. He wore a black suit and tie that popped out because of his white business shirt. His eyes were a deep onyx colour and on his right index finger was a golden ring. His purple glasses reflected in the moons light.

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsu asked with a huge amount of confusion. Gray on the other hand put a hand on his gun. Then in a couple of seconds they saw the orange haired man grin. Raising an eyebrow, Gray began to pull out his gun.

"GAHH!"

Spinning around, Natsu's eyes widened. "GRAY!?" He saw how Gray was on the ground clutching the hand he used to grab his gun.

His glove started to pick up blood as it began to drip on to the concrete floor. "Went r-right through," He heard him mumble.

Natsu gritted his teeth and began to go closer to him. "Don't move," He heard a feminine voice behind him as he felt a gun barrel on the side of his forehead.

A slender arm began to wrap its self around his neck. He immediately stopped in his tracks and slightly glanced behind him to see a bright yellow locks. Natsu chuckled. "Is it wrong that I feel slightly turned on right now," he joked.

Then he heard a low growl and the barrel of the gun press on to his forehead. "No one told me that the 'Prince of Pirates' was a pervert," He heard the feminine voice again. "Well it's not my fault you're a woman," He chuckled, "Especially a hot one."

He heard a slight gasp, "Can you even fucking see me!?" she exclaimed. Natsu chuckled, as her arm began to go tighter around his neck. "If I hear another word, I'm going to pull the trigger," Natsu quieted down as he heard the click of the safety being removed.

 _ **(A/N: If this is not how a gun works, I AM SORRY xD!)**_

He watched as the orange haired man walked over to Gray and pulled out a white cloth. He shoved the cloth onto Gray's nose and mouth. Natsu gritted his teeth as he watches Gray struggle to remove the cloth. Then he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Now," Loke said as he got up,

"Where were we?"

XOXOXO

Oh la la~

What's going to happen next?

Also who do you think is Lucy's boss?

What's going to happen to Natsu and Gray?

SO MANY QUESTIONS


	2. Mother?

I didn't go to school again. So I'm here to give you another chapter! Yay! * **Throws confetti in the air** * Yesh let's throw papers of my chapter in peoples faces! Oh yeah! I wanted to try something new, so I'm going to answer your reviews!

 **Lynxkitten:** (Nice username xD) Yesh Lucy is so awesome she is her own boss! And your other guess is a good one but you'll see.

 **Rampageblast:** I will don't worry ;)

 **Red:** OMG THANK YOU! Yesh Nalu!

 **Luchaniam:** Really!? Glad you like it!

XOXOXO

"Now, where were we?"

The orange haired man's voice seemed extremely amused towards Natsu. He narrowed his eyes towards the orange haired man and gritted his teeth in response. The man chuckled, "Well let's start off with introductions, hm?"

"My name is Loke Celeste," Loke said as he grinned, "And that lovely lady behind you is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu smirked as he tilted his head towards the girl, "So you're a Heartfilia, huh?"

"So?"

"I have a thing for rich girls,"

"So you're like a boy version of a gold-digger?"

"Well~ you could say that, but if you like I could make you a woman?"

"I am a woman dumbass, I'm 19!"

"That means you're a year younger then me. I'm pretty sure your old enough to marry me~"

"Do you _want_ me to shoot you?"

"Sure, you can shoot me all you want,"

"Loke I beg of you, let me shot this perv,"

"Sorry Lu," He walked towards Natsu and pulled him out of Lucy's grip, "Boss wants to talk to him." With his position away from Lucy. He figured that it was a good chance to look towards the woman. Mavis, he did not want to look away.

She looked gorgeous. Her golden blonde hair was in a high pony tail that was held up by a red flower pin. The flower pin was a beautiful red rose that had two stings with a sliver diamond hanging at the end of each.

She wore a black dress with red designs that trailed down her sides. The top of the dress had no sleeves and had went up to her neck with a small collar visible. On the right side of her dress was a cut that started mid thigh.

"Hey Loke -was it?- could you keep me here," Loke rose an eyebrow towards the pinkette, "I mean I don't mind looking at Lucy~ over there," He purred as Lucy gritted her teeth in response.

"Yeah? That's interesting," She said as she brought her self closer towards him, "Because I don't really like your perverted face staring at me." She pulled away and smirked towards his semi-flushed face. "Aw~ so you actually _do_ like me?" Lucy was currently smirking in triumph.

As for Natsu he glared at her with his _**semi-**_ flushed face. Yes, you read correctly. _**Semi-flushed.**_ "Can you two quit flirting," They both turned towards Loke as he spoke, "I feel like I'm a being third-wheeled." Lucy let out a quiet 'tch' and moved away from them. "I'm going to get the limo," She said walking away.

"Aw~ Don't leave Luce~"

"S-shut up,"

She walked towards Gray and positioned him so that his injured hand was hanging and his other arm was around her neck. She began to wake him up slightly as in his drowsy state, he began to walk with the assistance with Lucy. "Don't worry I'll fix your wound," She whispered as she walked him out the door.

"She's going to heal him?" Natsu asked turning toward Loke with a disbelieving look. He shrugged in response, "She probably will, I mean the boss doesn't really have anything to do with Gray." Natsu raised an eyebrow warily at him, "How do you know his name?"

Loke laughed, "Well, first off if I have to remind you, you called him, and secondly our boss wants you and apparently knows a lot about you and your friends." Natsu's face slightly paled as he remembered a memory he never wanted to remember. "What's your boss's name?" He asked with a strong voice.

Loke sent him a lopsided grin, "We're going to meet her so you'll see." He rose an eyebrow, " _Her?_ " he asked as his eyes narrowed unconsciously. "Yup," he said with his normal amused tone, making the popping sound. "Are you always so amused?" Natsu asked a slight bit of annoyance.

"In which way?"

"Tch, pervert,"

"Y'know I could ask you same thing,"

"huh?"

"I mean you basically forgot I existed while you were flirting with Lucy,"

"I wasn't flirting! It's teasing!"

"Uh huh,"

"…"

"…"

"Why did you tell me your names?"

"Why not?"

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Um, I'm a pirate and I can kill people just by knowing their names," He shrugged. Loke chuckled, "Well, I guess we're just nice like that." Natsu closed his eyes, "What time is it?" he asked. "1:20 am," He groaned in response, "I'm tired~" He whined.

"So? Sleep then,"

"…"

"What?"

"You could kill me," Natsu said bluntly. Loke rose an eyebrow and began to laugh, "Oh, so your scared?" he mocked in between his fits of laughter. Natsu jumped up, "Who said I am!?" Loke used his thumb to point at himself. "It's not like I'm allowed to kill you anyway."

Natsu raised his pink eyebrow, "So I'm that special?" He shrugged in response, "I don't even know," He ran a hand through his orange hair and glanced at Natsu who sat beside him. "I guess you are, I mean our boss was pretty eager to get you over to her," He said as he shrugged. "Talk about an obsession," Natsu grumbled as he looked up at the sky.

"Okay, boys," The blonde said as she walked through the roof door, "The limo's here."

"Lucy~" Natsu purred as he jumped up. Lucy immediately deflated as she heard his voice, "Oh yeah _your_ here." Loke got up and sighed, "Please don't make me a third-wheel again," he groaned. "Well if you want to-" Natsu was cut off as Lucy smacked the back of his head, "Fuck you!"

XOXOXO

"So I have some questions for you, Natsu."

Natsu sighed and sat up straight on the leather seat to face Lucy. "What do you want to know, love?" He asked with his casual smirk. Loke groaned next to him as he shifted on the seat, "What did I say about being a third-wheel?" Natsu snickered and moved his eyes back to Lucy.

She pulled out a clipboard and pen from her purse and prepared to write down her questions and his answers. On the seat next to her was Gray. He had a bandage wrapped around his right hand and he was currently leaning on Lucy's shoulder since he passed out. Boy did Natsu want to be him.

"First off, do have any hatred for one of your family members?" Lucy asked in her casual tone as she glanced up to see his reaction. To say the least, Natsu was surprised at this question. His thoughts came to asking himself how much they know about him.

"My mother," He said without any regret.

Lucy looked him in the eye for a moment before continuing to write his answer on her paper. Natsu sent a quick glance into Lucy's purse to see her Mini-Uzi and a few bullet cartages. He rose an eyebrow as he unconsciously leaned towards it.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Natsu froze as he heard the click of the safety being removed from a diamondback pistol. See, he had this 'gift' that gave him better senses then a normal person. He could smell and even hear how the different guns sounded. That's how he could tell the difference between guns/revolvers/pistols.

"Move away from the machine pistol, Dragneel," The orange haired man said, holding the pistol on to his pink tuffs. Natsu mockingly put his hands up with his amused tone in gear. "Alright, alright kitty cat," Natsu teased, obviously about the mans spiky orange hair which made it look as if he had cat ears.

"Very funny dragon boy," Loke laughed before moving his pistol back into his suit pocket. Natsu smirked and moved back to facing Lucy. "You two done?" She asked clearly unamused. He laughed in response, "I'm done, love. Got anymore questions?"

Lucy sighed in frustration. "Number 2: Do you work under anyone?" She glanced at Natsu waiting for an answer. "Nope," he said popping on the p, "I work by my own rules." He grinned and watched Lucy's pen move on the paper.

"If you don't mind me asking, Luce," Lucy's pen stopped moving as she listened to him, "What's you end goal?"

Lucy looked as him for a moment before erupting in fits of giggles. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her, "Let me guess, you're just going with the flow huh?" Natsu deadpanned. Her laughing died down and she sat up straight and sent a wink his way, "Bingo!"

"Anyway on to the next question: Are you married to a Lisanna Strauss?" Lucy found her voice was getting quite as she read it in confusion. "What kinda question is that?" Natsu asked as Lucy shrugged. "I don't even know! I don't make the questions."

Natsu chuckled. _"Sure,_ and just a FYI," He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I have no interest in Lisanna~" He kissed her cheek and moved back on his seat to see Lucy's pink tinted cheeks.

" _Good to know,_ " Lucy said with so much sarcasm it could slap him.

"Aww you just love me don't you, Lu," Natsu cooed as he got up from his leather seat and sat beside her. "Y'know, how 'bout you put Gray next to Loke so _I_ could sit beside you instead~" he said as he pulled her into to a hug, causing Gray to fall into her lap.

Natsu's arms were around her waist, with the upper part of his body turned towards Lucy. As for Lucy, she dropped her clipboard and pen on the floor of the moving car. Her hands were kept on Gray's raven hair.

"Ok, cool it hotshot," Lucy said as she brought on of her hands up to his chest to push him back. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" Lucy questioned him with a heated glare.

Natsu on the other hand laughed and leaned onto the door next to her. "Nope! Care to enlighten me~?" he teased as he poked her cheek. Lucy turned away from him with a pout until she heard him move back to his seat. "Ok anymore questions, love?" Lucy nodded and glanced towards Gray then her clipboard.

She sighed then put one hand in Gray's hair and began to rub circles in it. "Hey Natsu, is Loke asleep?" she asked sending a glance towards the orange haired male. The pinkette rose an eyebrow on looked towards the orange haired male, "Yup."

She sighed as she looked outside the window. "Oh, well look at that," Lucy said catching his attention, "Looks like we are here." Natsu quickly looked out side the window as they pulled up.

They were pulling up towards a huge white mansion. There we're around 13 windows that were visible from the front. There was a shade that covered the front door. The columns that held it up was designed with green flower vines and soft pink flowers planted on them. The door was oak and had a half circle window planted near the top.

Natsu's eyes widened as he noticed the maid standing near the door.

Virgo.

His mind instantly went into panic as he realized what was happening. He was going home. It was obvious by now to him that they're boss was his mother. The woman he hated with his entire life. Grandine _Marvel_. She doesn't deserve to be called a Dragneel.

He knew that Grandine had a child with his father, Wendy. Honestly, he did not have any problem with her at first.

Until she started protecting her mother for the horrible shit she did to his father. Natsu's pupils began to dilate as he tried to open the door. With the noises he was making with the door, Loke sprung awake and instantly reached for his pistol.

Natsu turned to Lucy's Mini-Uzi and pulled it out of her bag. "Hey w-what are you doing!?" Lucy yelled as she tried to pull the gun out of his hand. Since the space in the limo was limited, Lucy had to lean over Gray to grab his hand.

She watched as Natsu emptied the bullets out of the machine gun and hit Loke on the forehead with the gun. "Loke!" She squeaked as Loke's forehead began to bleed. He leaned back into his seat as his blood began to leak on to the seat. Lucy brought a hand up to her mouth and peeked out the window.

She saw the driver, Capricorn, run into the mansion with Virgo in tow. She hoped that they were going to get some help. She didn't realize that she was staring out the window for so long. Because in a matter of minutes she could hear the same sound of door trying to be opened.

She frantically tried to grab Loke's pistol that had been dropped on to the floor. Unfortunately, with Gray in her lap, and in his injured shape, she couldn't reach it. She sent a quick glance towards Natsu, who was still trying to open the door.

He looked distressed.

Shivers went up her spin when she noticed that his eyes went from onyx black into shamrock green. She bit her lip hesitantly and slammed her fist onto the lock of the car. Causing it to lock it tighter.

She let out a shaky sigh. She turned towards Natsu to see that he was facing the door with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was trying to calm himself down. And for the first time, in a long time, she was scared. "Lucy…" her eyes widened as she heard Natsu let out an inhuman growl.

' _Does he hate her that much!?,'_ She screamed in her mind as he slowly turned towards her. Lucy gulped as she slowly tried to move herself and Gray over to the door. She instantly stopped her movements as she felt the cold metal of her machine gun touch her forehead. "Let. Me. Out." He said as he glared into her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Lucy sent him a hard glare. "No," She said simply as Natsu sent her a scowl. Lucy's eyes slightly widened as she saw Natsu's eyes flashed a red colour. "Listen to me, let me out," She sent him a wary glare and said the same word.

"No"

 _ **BANG**_

In a matter of seconds, Natsu had shot Lucy right in the shoulder.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she felt the bullet go straight threw her shoulder and into the leather seat behind her. She might've only known Natsu for a few hours, but she'd never think he was a person who would kill without a good reason.

She clutched her shoulder and sent a weak glare towards Natsu. "D-do you hate m-me that much?" she joked letting out a weak laugh. Natsu rose an eyebrow before he chuckled. "Naw, I love you~" He said kissing her cheek then moving back. "That's why I didn't make it fatal."

In-between Lucy's fingers her blood began to leak onto her arm. "Let's make a deal shall we love?" Natsu grinned as he pulled Lucy closer to him. Lucy winced at the pressure on her shoulder by Natsu. "Oh yeah? W-what do you have to o-offer, hun?" she mocked.

He chuckled, "How about you let me out of this car? Then I would be able to get you to safety." Lucy managed to muster a smirk before she scowled. "How do I-I know your n-not lying?" she questioned with her strained voice.

Natsu rose an eyebrow at her. He quickly glanced at her hand which clutched her shoulder. Unknown to Lucy, he couldn't handle seeing her bleed or injured. Sure, he was the one who shot her. But that was only because he didn't want to see his mo- Grandine…

"W-well I may be a pirate, but I do love you~" he cooed, kissing her cheek again. _'And also I think I may die if I see your blood leak on to the seat,'_ He internally screamed. "Al-alright jeez'," she said slamming her hand onto the car's lock, instantly opening the door. _'Well my plan just went to hell,'_ she grumbled in her head.

Natsu flashed her a grin before picking her up bridal style, causing Gray to fall to the cars floor. "Then let's go, love," He smirked as his plan was going just as planned.

He isn't as stupid as most people would think. His plan was just as simple as Lucy's. Listen to what ever the fuck his m- GRADINE has to say, then kill her. 'Brilliant' he thought with an evil glint in his eyes.

"HIME?!"

Natsu looked up to see Virgo running towards him with a distressed look. He sighed and looked into Lucy's figure in his arms. She looked pretty pale which worried him completely. _'God what are you doing to me Luce?'_ He thought as he began to walk towards Virgo. "Natsu-sama!? What did you do to Hime!?" She scolded, pulling his cheek.

"Calm down, Virgo. It's not fatal or anything just minor," He said letting Virgo take her from his arms. "H-hey Virgo, in th-he car is Loke and a f-friend," Lucy said poking her cheek. "Are they injured, hime?" Virgo asked as she glared at Natsu who rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"As expected," A voice said from the doorway, "from my lovely son."

He grimaced and glared at the voice's owner. "Don't call me your son," he said turning towards her, "Grandine." The white-haired woman stepped out in front of her son. She wore a long white dress with a grey cardigan over. She had bright blue eyes and white hair that went all the way down to her waist.

"Oh please Natsu," She sighed, "Just call me mother." He sent a heated glare her way before turning towards Lucy and Virgo. Grandine giggled and looked in between him and Lucy. "Lucy, I told you to _bring_ my son to me," She walked towards her and put a hand on her forehead, "Not fall in love with him."

Lucy made a choking sound before gawking at her, "OK NOW YOU WENT TO FAR! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT CASUALLY! I MEAN I HAVE _NO_ INTEREST IN HIM AND HE IS YOUR SON! SO YOU CAN'T JU-"

"Time to go Hime," Virgo deadpanned as she took her into the infirmary.

"NO I NEED TO VENT HERE! THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD JUST SAY THAT! GRANDINE!"

After they left, Natsu was left with Grandine. Boy, did he want to kill her. "Listen Natsu," She said taking a few steps closer, "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Your behaver and father,"

XOXOXO

Hello there! Did you miss me?

Anyway I was probably slacking off because I started watching Magi! And omg I love Alibaba! Everyone's like Judar is fabu and I'm like Alibaba~ My bae~!

Lol sorry I'll stop.

If you don't know what any of the guns I mentioned in these chapter, go look it up. Because it'll be really important in the next chapter!

-Natsu's Imagination


End file.
